Enterprise software can manage, record, and facilitate transactions in an enterprise system. Components of enterprise software can be distributed across hardware devices and/or virtual environments, as well as across geographic locations. Some enterprise software is designed for reuse, and contains components that are designed to meet general business needs.
One or more devices in a system can be involved in gathering, generating, processing, and storing transactional information. For example, sales documentation, customer files and accounting records of an organization are handled at least in part by one or more applications.
A dialog is a type of graphical user interface, such as a box or other window, that can be used for reciprocal communication or “dialog” between a computer and a user. A dialog can present information to a user or request data entry by the user, or both. One or more buttons in a dialog can be configured so that they launch a command upon activation, such as “save,” “submit,” or “cancel.”